Two of a Kind
by jadehale
Summary: Bella has never met her dad. When Renee gets married, she asks to meet him and moves to Forks. Bella doesn't know that she has a twin sister who lives with Charlie. Bella is a little confused when people she doesn't even know start calling her Beth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so bear with me.**

**I was sick last night and woke up at least ten times. One time when I was awake I thought of this and looked around and didn't see anything. I've read Twilight at least four times, and wondered what would be different if Bella had a twin, they were separated at birth, Bella wanted to meet her dad, not knowing about her sister. (Sorry about the rediculous run-on sentence there.) What would happen if Bella moved to Forks and everyone thought she was her sister. If this doesn't sound interesting, don't read it, if you like it reveiw. It's not a big deal, I just want to write and see where this goes. I don't have lots of time to write like a lot of good authors on this site do, but I will try to post as often as I can if anyone shows an interest. Only rated T because I'm paranoid. Sorry for the long A/N! (P.S. I know most of the first chapter is already stuff we know about Twilight - with a little difference - but I feel it wouldn't make sense without this chapter, so I'm sorry if this is super boring)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not dissing the claim that Stephenie Meyer has on Twilight. If I owned it I'd be a lot richer.**

Chapter 1.

I'd never been very close to anyone except my mom, Renee. She was always there for me and supported the both of us on her miniscule kindergarten teacher paycheck. I was her open book, she always knew what was going on in my life as well as I knew what was going on in hers. That was until Phil came along. I had never seen her so in love, but I had never met my dad either. I suppose I did once, but Renee told me she got out of the small town I was born in when I was barely a month old. The summer after Renee got married, her husband Phil started traveling looking for a solid job in his feild of minor leauge baseball.

Renee stayed home with me the first few months, but I saw how much happier she was when Phil was around. Mom was always doing things for me, I thought it was about time I returned it. I asked her to send me off to my dad, if he was even still alive. We talked about the possibility for weeks, she didn't want to leave me with someone I didn't grow up with, that I never even knew. After a lot of time and a lot of consideration, she went to look up my dad. She told me about where she left 17 years ago, the small town of Forks, Washington.

I had never been further west than the Rocky Mountains. The rain statistics there were the highest in the country. I had always lived in Phoenix, Arizona. The Grand Canyon state, known for it's deserts, it was the opposite of where I was going to be living. It was halfway through the first semester of my Junior year before Renee made her desicion. I could go live with my dad conditionally. If I was miserable in the first month there, I agreed to go home. I didn't think my life could pan out in a month, but I agreed because Renee was paranoid.

My dad's name was Charlie Swan, he was the Cheif of Police in Forks. He was still single, as Renee had been most of the last 17 years. He lived alone in a three bedroom house. That's what Mom tells me anyway. She didn't want me going completely unprepared. She filled him in on me as well, I went by Bella, not my birthname of Isabella. I was in all the advanced courses in Phoenix. The school I went to shipped all my information to the school I would be attending, Forks High School. Which is five times smaller than what I was used to.

It was in the ending of October when I flew to Seattle. I took another flight from there to Port Angeles, and still from there it was an hour long drive with a man I had never met.

When I arrived in Port Angeles, Charlie was holding a sign that said Bella so I could recognize him. He was balding and had a mustache like a stinging caterpillar. He pulled me into an awkward embrace when he figured out who I was. I hugged back. "Nice to finally meet you, Bella," he said in a deep voice. "Nice to meet you," then a thought ran through my mind, _What do I call him?_ I decided since I had never met him to not call him "Dad" but since he was I wouldn't call him "Mr. Swan" either. "Charlie," was the word that came out of my mouth.

We were in his police cruiser. The drive back to his house was silent. No more awkward than the hug had been though. When we arrived at Charlie's house, he showed me my new room. It was joined to another bedroom by a mutual bathroom. The room I had was looked like it had been designed for my grandmother. The quilt was patch work, I would buy a new comforter whenever I got a chance to buy a car and go somewhere. There was a small desk with a computer from the 90s. There was a dresser and a small closet for my small wardrobe. The other room however looked designed for a teenager. I decided to ask Charlie about it and he said he would explain later.

He didn't hover while I unpacked my things. I heard the television come on downstairs. Rain started hitting the window, _and my torture begins._

The next morning I woke up and got ready for my first day of school in this new town of Forks, Washington. I wasn't wearing anything fancy. Plus a raincoat my mom bought for me. I caught the bus with no other way to get to Forks High School. I went to the office to get a schedule, thankfully the campus had signs all over the place so I didn't get completely lost. "Isabella Swan, I need my schedule" I told the woman sitting behind the desk. She smiled and said, "Oh, you must be Cheif Swan's daughter from Arizona." I just nodded and took the papers she handed me.

I walked to English in no rush, people were still arriving in cars. I found the right building and walked in after the bell rang. Before the teacher started a boy pratically ambushed me, "Beth I thought you were at your grandparents for the week. Did you get your schedule changed?" I gave him a look like he was crazy, I had no idea what this boy was saying. "Beth?" He looked at me like I had amnesia. "Yes, your name? Beth? Are you losing it?" I gave him the look again. "Mike!" he yelled across the room. Another boy joined us.

"Beth doesn't remember who she is." They looked at each other. "My name is Bella, Bella Swan. What are you talking about? Who is Beth?" Their eyes grew as big as a lemur's. They whispered things to where I couldn't understand as they walked away, leaving my question unanswered. The teacher started class, introducing me first off. As he did, all the students started whispering, but more intently than I would've guessed. I wasn't so sure anymore what they would be talking about, what happened with the two boys not five minutes earlier.

Most of the day went like that. People comparing me to "Beth." Was this a joke they played on all the new kids? I didn't understand how the whole school was in on it. At lunch, I sat in the corner as to forget about all the people around me, as if it were possible. All day, more and more people ambushed me. "Beth!" A girl yelled across the lunch room. I looked up to see if she was talking about me. She waved for me to join them, but I ignored and continued eating lunch. A few moments later, she and a few others-including the boys from English-joined me at the table. "Why did you ignore me?"

"I'm not Beth whoever, I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes widened in surprise. "You guys weren't lying." The first boy I met in English-whose name I still didn't know- said, "I told you so," mocking her. "So, Bella," the girl said-they had obviously been talking about me- "I'm Jessica Stanley, you already know Mike and Eric, this is Angela Webber and Lauren Mallory." I smiled and said, "Hi," looking at all of them individually for the first time. I heard the door swing open and a gust of rain and wind came in. I looked over to see who had entered from the outside.

A big bulky boy with dark curly hair walked in with an inhumanly beautiful girl with long blonde hair. "Who are _they_?" I asked curious. Jessica started to explain, "The big one, that's Emmett Cullen, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, and the two following them," she paused as I studied them, The boy was blond and the girl with him was short, had short spiky hair, and pranced more than walked, "The boy is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. The short dancing girl is Alice Cullen, and he" this time she paused in admiration. A boy with copper hair, alone, possibly the most beautiful of all of them walked in raking his hand through his hair. "is Edward Cullen," she finished.

They all had pale skin that gave me a run for my money, they had dark circles under their eyes, like they had missed sleep for the past month. They sat at the same table by themselves. It looked like people here kept their distance from the Cullens and Hales. "They're all beautiful," Jessica read my mind, "and they're all together, and they live together. It's weird. Their Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here a few years ago from Alaska. Edward is the only single one, but don't waste your time, apparently the girls here aren't good enough for him." I looked over to the place where the Cullens were sitting. Edward was looking right at me with pitch black eyes, I shivered and looked away.

The rest of lunchwent painfully slow. I had looked at the "Cullen" table again and saw Edward was once again giving me a death glare. I had the same reaction as before but a different thought, _how can someone hate you after seeing you once?_ I didn't think my thought process was out of order. It didn't make any sense for him to hate me so quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biology was the next class I had, I rushed to get there because I didn't notice the bell ringing. I walked in a few seconds before the bell rang. Mr. Banner told me to sit in the only open seat, next to the copper-haired, beautiful Edward Cullen. He didn't word it just like that. I sat in my new desk waiting for the lesson to start. I watched as Edward moved further from me throughout class. I kept wondering what I did that he hated. I thought for a long time and decided he hated this Beth girl that everyone was accusing me to be. That made sense. I smiled to myself for figuring this out. I turned to explain to him that I wasn't this girl everyone thought I was. "Hi, I know you must think I'm Beth, but I have no idea who this girl is that everyone thinks I am, I'm Bella Swan," I stuck out my hand as a gesture to make friends. Something I wouldn't normally do, but I wasn't going to let this guy I didn't even know sit here and hate me. He stood and the bell rang after. Like he knew the exact second it was going to ring. I looked for a watch he wasnt wearing. He rushed out of the classroom ignoring everything I had just said.

There must have been shock in my eyes because I had no idea what was going on in this town.

Edward's POV

The generically popular Elizabeth Swan was in the mind of every student I passed today, more than usual. Apparently she wasn't getting enough attention and decided to change her schedule and was pretending to be someone else. She wasn't even very creative, she used her own last name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My brothers, sisters, and I walked through the rain to the cafeteria. "Bella" was sitting in a corner talking to all her normal friends, out of place. She asked about me and I heard my name. I looked over from where I was sitting to hear what Jessica Stanley was telling her. She pretended not to know me. She was actually doing better than I expected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth's schedule change put her in my Biology class. I moved to one side of the table. It was when I looked for her thoughts that I realized something wasn't right. Where I thought I would here self-praise, I heard silence. Was it really amnesia like some of the students suspected? No. She would still thoughts, wouldn't she? I had never come across a silent mind before. She put a curtain of her hair between us. She didn't even smell like herself. Was it possible that this wasn't Beth Swan?

**A/N:please tell me how I did and if I should continue. I just came up with this. I don't know if I like it or not. Edward's point of veiw is basically to explain what's going on to people who didn't read the first A/N. Tell me how I did please. I want to hear from someone else. umm, that's it.**

**-Jade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so maybe I was lying about the whole "reveiw" thing, I don't think I'll continue if there isn't enough interest. Thank you to the reveiws and alerts I got! When I reread my first chapter I noticed all the spelling errors, I'll double check this time. I realize the first chapter was short. This chapter is set pretty closely with the books also, as soon as I finish basics it won't be the same story I promise! I may need to get a beta reader. Again sorry about the long author's notes. I'll keep them to a minimum.**

**Disclaimer: the only way I own Twilight is a reread beat up copy, credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2.

**Bella's POV**

Leaving Biology meant one of the worst parts of the day. Gym. Physical Education. Hell. A rose by any other name...

I made my way to the Gymnasium in the center of the campus. The one place an accident prone girl like me should avoid like the plague. In Phoenix only two years were required. Here, as if this place could be any worse, four credits were neccesary for graduation.

I groaned as I walked in, there were boys already dressed out and playing basketball. I tried to steer clear so I could make it to the coach without getting a concusion.

He let me sit out since I didn't have a uniform and didn't know I was going to be needing one. I sat at the top of the bleachers to avoid getting hurt. Of course, there were a few kids that didn't know who I was, they questioned about Beth being at her Grandparent's and why there was a schedule change.

After what had happened in Biology, I fell back on my practical joke excuse. Even if it didn't make sense, it made more sense than some girl with amnesia getting a name and schedule change. That would just be rude to confuse people even further.

I made my way to the buses, realizing I didn't check my bus number this morning, fabulous. I rushed to the office before the buses could leave.

I recognized the bronze haired boy standing at the counter. I hung towards the back wall so we wouldn't collide. I couldn't help but over hear. You know what they say about eavesdroppers, you'll hear something you don't want to.

"There is no way sixth hour Biology is the only option." I heard his seductive, musical voice for the first time.

The secretary behind the counter flushed as she listened to him talk, "I'll see what I can do Mr. Cullen, but the chances are slim."

"Thank you," he left, giving me glare as he walked by me. **(A/N:I don't understand why they made him angry in this scene of the movie. He's being seductive in the book, rant over.)**

I approached the desk to question the lady, but decided that maybe calling Charlie was a better idea. I left the office as confused as ever.

When I realized Charlie was still going to be at work I smacked myself in the head and watched the buses leave.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see the happy smiling face of the short Alice Cullen, she was alone. "I'm fine, you might want to go talk to your brother though," I retorted being mad at myself for missing the bus.

"I could see you missed the bus and wondered if you needed a ride home." I nodded sadly, "I'll walk, your family is probably waiting for you."

I started toward the road but she leaped in front of me, "I have my own car," **(A/N: I'm not stupid, Alice just got her car early.)** I followed her to the only car left in the parking lot, a yellow porshe. That was all I knew about it, well that and you had to rich to afford even looking at one.

I oggled at the car, when I heard her start the engine it woke me up. I rushed around to the passenger's side and hopped in. She peeled out of the parking lot with persision. "So you're the new girl every one has been talking about today?"

"I guess, most people haven't asked me if I'm new. I'm getting things more like, 'I thought you were at your grandparent's for a week?' and 'Beth, I thought you had such and such this period.'" I realized the second wasn't a question and blushed to myself. Alice didn't notice.

She was waiting at a stop sign waiting for direction, "left," as she pulled out I whispered, "I think." I looked over to see her smirk. There is no way she heard that.

"Right right here," I said after not long. "You're name is Bella, right?" she asked in her musical voice. "Yes, and is there a girl that goes to your school named Beth? or is it a big joke?" She laughed a perfect melody.

"There is a girl that you resemble, Elizabeth Swan, which makes it even more curious..." she let the line float into the air, "you could be her twin."

_Twin._ I had never met my Dad before. This was turning out like the parent trap. Forks made no sense, but I promised my mom a month. So I was stuck.

I sighed and pointed Alice in the right direction. I pointed to my driveway and she pulled up, there was a mysterious old red chevy parked in the road. I got out and Alice followed.

When I reached my porch I turned to thank her. "Thanks for the ride..." I paused pretending to not know her name since she hadn't introduced herself. I put out my hand. She practically tackled me in a hug that sent shivers down my spine, she was so cold. "Alice, Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." She pulled away smiling. "Nice to meet you Bella."

She went back to her car and pulled out speeding, but not hitting a single tree in our driveway.

I walked into the living room to see a note in messy scrawl.

Bella, the truck is for you, here is the key, and money for whatever you need for school and stuff.

Lying on the table was in fact a key with a chevy smybol and money for "school and stuff". Wow I guess I didn't need a job right away like I thought I would. That took a load off my shoulders as I loaded my new-to me-truck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV:**

I spent the rest of the day waiting in my car. When it was getting closer to the end of the day I approached the office. I was looking for a little schedule change myself. I didn't know if I could control myself around this Bella girl.

I put on my dreamiest voice as I approached the front desk. I could hear Mrs. Cope's heart speed up from across the room. The same thought always entered her mind when she saw me.

_"Too young, too young,"_ in fact I was old enough to be her grandfather, unless you were according it to the information the school had about me, then I was indeed much too young for our school secretary.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope, I was wondering if there was an opening in any other science classes. Something more advanced maybe, or Biology another hour or with a different teacher?" I leaned in and became more alluring to her.

She searched her computer for me, after a few minutes she looked at me with a sad little face.

"There is no way sixth hour Biology is the only option." I said upset like this was her fault, but still trying to tempt her with my voice.

Mrs. Cope flushed as she listened to me talk, "I'll see what I can do Mr. Cullen, but the chances are slim."

"Thank you," I said as I turned to leave, I was staring right into the face of Bella Swan, or Beth, or whoever I was looking at, I blamed it on her.

I made it to my car to find my family, "Where's Alice?" I asked, mostly to Jasper since she was normally his ride.

"Taking an interest in the new girl." It was Rosalie who replied, looking furious. I looked across the parking lot and sure enough I could hear Alice talking to her.

"Are you okay?" my all too excited sister asked her.

"I'm fine, you might want to go talk to your brother though," I had taken my anger out on her. If looks could really kill, my profession would be staring.**(A/N: I will play my game beneath the spin light by Brand New.)**

"I could see you missed the bus and wondered if you needed a ride home." Bella nodded without a way home.

"I'll walk, your family is probably waiting for you." She was right, she probably knew all about the Cullens.

She started towards the road but Alice jumped in front of her, "I have my own car," Alice practically was begging her. They walked to Alice's car. I watched Jasper climb in mine having listened to the conversation as well.

The ride was silent. My family and I were all ready for a hunting trip. I was reminded of the burning sensation in my throat. I tried to swallow it away. Nothing changed.

I pressed harder down on the throttle until we arrived home. I let them all out and just kept driving until I didn't know where I was.

It was dark and snowing. I read a sign. I was entering Canada. I found my fake passport and passed through and continued until I was back in the United States.

I found the home of my old friends. After hunting for a while, I knocked on their door. Tanya opened it, "Can I stay for a little while?"

"Of course, Edward," she hugged me, I returned the embrace and pulled away sooner than she would've liked,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beth's POV:**

"My dad is sending me off for a week, he won't tell me why," I was telling everyone at school Friday. We were in the cafeteria talking over lunch, in the middle of everything. We were the popular group.

Life was how I wanted it to be, maybe not exactly but pretty dead on. Sometimes it was hard being a teenage girl with a single father. He didn't relate very well. But he was understanding about things I needed.

When school was over Mike drove me home. He walked me to my porch. He left a kiss on my lips. Making a chill go down my spine. I gave him a hug goodbye.

"I'll miss you," I told him as we pulled back.

"I'll miss you too, Beth," he left another kiss, on the cheek this time and walked back to his car. I waved to him and went to finish packing for Seattle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Dad," I left my dad at the gate of the airport and boarded the plane to Seattle to spend the week with my grandparents. Dad hadn't really given me a reason, he said he would explain whenever I got home.

I told all my friends on Friday that I would be in Seattle for a week. Leaving Mike was the hardest, I would miss him so much. We'd only been dating for a couple of months but he was just so amazing.

Leaving Forks was harder than I thought possible, but I needed to catch a little sun anyways, and I possibly needed a break from Charlie.

The plane took off as I left for my week off of school.

My grandparent's would spoil me until I couldn't handle it anymore. I was looking forward to this. I wish I knew why though. My dad had acted as if he was going to commit murder and hide the body in our house. OMG, what if that was it. I thought about how stupid I sounded, my dad was the cheif of police, he would never hurt another person.

When the plane landed in Seattle I found my grandma waiting for me in the terminal, just as happy as she could be.

"How's my favorite Granddaughter?" she asked as she brought me in for a hug.

"Don't be silly Grandma, I'm your only Granddaughter."

"Oh, right, my old mind forgets things sometimes, well how are ya? Let me take a look at you. As beautiful as ever. Your Grandfather is already in baggage claim waiting for us."

If there was a world record for talking my Grandmother could beat it.

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

"Well, my arthritis has been flaring up but other than that, Old age is my favorite time of life, there is nothing to do but lounge around and work on the garden, I can do whatever I please, for however long I want to."

She rambled until we found my Grandpa. She let him talk for all of two minutes until she took over again. Telling me about her new book club and gardening club, and about Grandpa's golf club and everything they were doing these days.

"Today we're going sight-seeing," I groaned.

"Grandma! I've seen Seattle before, can't we just go shopping or something?"

"Don't you know Beth, there is a four story mall just a monorail ride away from the space needle." **(A/N: True story)**

My eyes grew, I checked my purse. I had just gotten my paycheck and Dad had given me money for the trip. Today was going to be too much fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV:**

Shopping was never my favorite, but I didn't exactly want my room to look like it did. My wardrobe wasn't exactly equipped for the weather around here.

I was in Port Angeles. After I ate some fast food I bought a purple bedset, **(A/N: purple, like from the movie, haha?)** sheets, pillow cases, and a new comforter were all included. I bought a lamp for my miniscule desk.

When I got bored with looking around Bed, Bath, and Beyond, I left for the Old Navy a few doors down. I found a new jacket, not to keep me dry, but to warm, for under my monstrous rain coat. I found a scarf and gloves that matched. I spent money I had saved from babysitting over the years.

As it got closer to nightfall I returned to where my truck was parked. I drove back to Charlie's house in the dark. I went slower than neccesary, being too careful. I listened to your favorite weapon the whole way home. It took me nearly an hour and a half instead of an hour like it should have.

I sang along to the songs I knew all the words to. When I got back into Forks it was pouring. Lucky all the stuff I had bought was in the cab of my truck. I ran into the house and waved to Charlie.

I told him goodnight and went straight to my room. I got cleaned up and put on some of the rattier sweats that I owned. It took me a quarter of an hour to get my computer up and running. I missed my Mac. **(A/N: why she has a mac in the movie is beyond me)**

I e-mailed Mom. I knew she would be worried.

hi mom,

i miss you. i miss the sun. i miss arizona. no big news. tell phil i say hi.

your bella

I sent it and shut down my computer. I fell asleep listening to rain in Forks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove my new truck to school the next day. Almost excited. Maybe it was that the rain had let up, or that people wouldn't be calling me Beth today, maybe it was the thought of seeing Edward Cullen again.

No, not that. Why would I want to see the boy who ignored me, and shot me rude glances. And upon trying to be a friend, flat out walked away. I was not excited about the fact of seeing him.

I was excited because today, I was starting over. I was wearing the jacket I had bought the day before, skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and my old black converse. Once again nothing fancy.

I had all my books in my booksack, and I wasn't completely lost today. People knew my name because apparently Beth was pretty popular and I looked like her twin.

So, people knew me now as Bella. I had never begged for attention, I never enjoyed it much either, no klutz does, and I was a klutz. I guess I was on a natural high, for some reason I was feeling confident.

There was a pop-quiz in English I didn't have to take because I wasn't around when they learned the information. I opened up my worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I had read the book at least ten times.

The day sped by. I was sitting alone at lunch, at first. Same corner as before. Jessica joined me, followed by a lot of the same people as yesterday.

Everytime the door to the cafeteria opened, I threw my head to look and see who it was entering. Finally who I was looking for.

Emmett and Rosalie entered, Rosalie was the one to throw a glare today. Emmett kept to himself.

Jasper and Alice followed again. Alice waved at me and I smiled back at her. The door shut behind them.

Edward Cullen wasn't at school today.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to make them longer, really. The album she is listening to on the way home from Port Angeles is a band called Brand New, look them up, their music is addictive. Any suggestions, do you want to hear the week from Beth's POV or Edward's? or both? let me know. If I don't reveiws I won't post:(**

**-Jade.**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**i haven't had time to write in a really long time, I went to the doctor yesterday and found out I have mono. woo. The real reason I'm writing this author's note is I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this story. There's not a lot of interest, and I hate when people alert but don't reveiw. So let me know if I should continue. If only a couple of people say anything, I might continue. Let me know.**

**-Jade**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3.

**A/N:I went ahead and started this chapter right after I posted the Author's note, I'll probably publish this chapter at least.**

**Disclaimer: It would be a dream to own Edward Cullen, but I don't:(**

**Bella's POV**

Biology was painfully slow. I was left by myself to work on our partner work. I was still the first person done with all the work. These classes passed slowly. As I continued reading _Wuthering Heights_ every time I read about Edgar Linton, I shuddered. The name so painfully close to the absent boy that would've been sitting by me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week was similar to that first day Edward wasn't at school. Except I wasn't on that natural high everyday.

Alice continued to offer me rides home, which I denied daily. I had to have some way to get my truck home everyday.

Gym continued to get worse and worse. We dressed out daily, and athletisism wasn't my thing. Mike helped me out all the time though.

I found out he was dating this Beth girl everyone still talked about. He told me that we looked like we were at least related. He thought that we probably were. It was from him also, that I found out Beth was returning home from her Grandparents this afternoon.

**Edward's POV**

Having Tanya follow me around all day was getting old already. I looked at the clock, back in Forks, the new girl would just be finding out that I wasn't at school.

Bella, she was different than her sister, not as cocky and arrogant. I decided that Beth wasn't deep enough to even come up with a charater like this. And her scent was different, irresitible.

I thought about it and my throat became scratchy just thinking about it. The door to the guest room I was staying in swung open. I saw Tanya from the corner of my eye. She came and jumped on the couch enthusiastically.

She tried to cuddle in, but I shrugged her off. It was always like this, which is why I always knew I had a place to stay.

I mean other than with my family. They were there for me no matter what. Especially Alice, she was most supportive about everything. I was wondering why she hadn't called me yet.

As the thought ran through my head, I felt a vibration coming from my jacket pocket. Wow. I thought she was the physchic one.

I double checked my phone, it was her. I opened it and climbed off the couch as Tanya kept moving in.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" the high pitched voice started a headache.

"Alice Cullen!" I said in a mock voice in attempt to cheer her up. It didn't.

"Why did I arrive home yesterday to find out my big brother was in Alaska?"

I wondered how Carlilse had figured it out, but I feel like he should just know everything.

"Alice, why did you talk to her?"

She knew who I was talking about.

"Well I had to find out what was going on, and now I know why Beth's away for the week. and you didn't answer me" I didn't feel it was necessary to say anything, she was going to tell me anyways.

"You'll never guess." This time she waited.

"What?" I asked for her benefit.

"I dropped her off at the very same house where Beth lives, but it wasn't her, I just know, they smell so different."

"I know," I didn't realize I said my thought out loud.

"Edward, do you realize what's going to happen? I only see two options," Alice was so sure of her visions, I realized right off what she thought the future held.

"That's why I'm here, Alice. I won't change her future. It will be just as if I had never even seen her."

"Not fair, Edward! I'm going to be her best friend, no matter what you decide to do. And I thought I'd let you know, everyone here misses you, Esme especially, she thinks it's her fault."

"That's absurd." I said simply.

"I know that, but you know she isn't rational when it comes to her family, she just wants you home, we all do."

"I know," I repeated. I looked up to see Tanya staring at me, if she could've blushed she would have.

I looked away simply, "I miss everyone too, give them my love."

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Alice" I said and flipped the phone shut.

"I'm going for a walk," I told Tanya as I walked out the door. She waved goodbye sadly.

I bolted out the door at an unrealistic speed, leaving everyone at the house in the past. I stopped a few miles west of their home.

I stood in the snow breathing in the cold air, looking out over the small creek I used to visit to think. I hadn't been here in at least five years, but nothing had changed.

I knew I would return to Forks soon, but I had to stay here at least a little while longer. A week, I decided, at the longest. I sat down in the snow and remembered how much I missed the snow.

I enjoyed the weather and wished I could've fallen asleep right where I was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya pressed herself into me. Not leaving the hug. I finally puled away, "Thanks for everything Tanya."

I told her and climbed into my Volvo. I drove until I saw my house coming up.

I slowed as saw Alice prance out onto the porch. "Of course," I muttered to no one. I parked in our oversized garage. I pulled in and stepped out of my car. Alice almost jumped into my arms when I came in the house.

I was reminded of a dog rushing to the door whenever its "person" came in after being gone for a month.

I chuckled, glad I was the only one who could hear what I was thinking. I was then ambushed by Esme. She ran in from the living room to embrace me in a hug as tight as a mountain lion could.

I let a grin spread across my face. Rosalie stood in the corner shooting me daggers from her amber eyes. I smiled at her, "missed you too Rose" I told her calmly, the smile never leaving my face.

Emmett boomed down the stairs to welcome me. It was as if I had gone off to war, and was coming home for good.

**Beth's POV**

I slept until 1 every afternoon, I was going to have to thank Dad for this random trip. I had no idea what this was for. But I was loving it.

I did miss Forks though and everyone in it. I even missed the rain a little. I didn't miss having to wear a giant coat around everywhere.

I didn't see how I was going to get all of my new clothes home in just the two suitcases I had brought, I was going to have to do a lot of shoving. There were going to be unneccesary things in my carry-on back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Grandma," I felt a tear run down her face as it was pressed against mine. "Don't worry, I'll see you when you come over for Thanksgiving."

I would miss them, but my grandma was so emotional, I almost giggled as she was elated in the realization.

I gave my grandpa a hug goodbye and headed for the exit gate. I smiled as I thought of Dad meeting me at the gate.

**A/N: cliffy? a little? reveiw:) Make me feel better.**

**-Jade**


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**A/N: don't be jerks about my non-cliffhanger. Thanks for all the reveiws. I was so excited and I really wanted to write this next chapter cause everyone knows what freaking happens. I won't normally update this often. I stayed home from school yesterday and had time to write. sooo yea, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Edward Cullen, Bella would've married Jacob or Mike just so I could have Edward. (still team Edward though) He would be sitting here with me now along with Jasper and Emmett.**

**Bella's POV**

I drove my loud big red truck home. I pulled into the empty driveway. Finally, the weekend. I climbed out of the toasty cab and into the drizzling rain. I shivered.

I walked into the house and pulled an apple out of the fridge. I crunched on it and went upstairs to put my booksack down.

I sat down at my small desk to start on an English paper due in a few weeks. I had nothing better to do and didn't want to forget about it.

I was halfway through my Introduction paragraph when I heard a knock on the door. I put my pencil down on my paper and started down the stairs.

I swung it open to see Mike Newton standing in my doorway. I gave him a look.

"BETH!" he yelled practically like a little girl sweeping me into his arms.

I moved away from him fast, "NO, I'm Bella, I thought this was over, how did you find out where I live?"

"What do you mean? This is Beth's house. Why are you here?"

"No, Mike, this is my dad's house. Only he and I live here." The room on the other side of my bathroom, it was all starting to make sense. I shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, no, this isn't right, this isn't happening."

Mike looked at me as if I were belonged in an insane asylum.

"If you're Bella, where's Beth? Where's Charlie?"

"Charlie's at work, Why would I know where Beth is? If she is my twin sister or whatever, I've never met her." My head shaking the whole time. **(A/N: you know how Kristen Stewart does:P)**

"I thought he got off early on Fridays..." he let his sentence drift into nothingness.

"He must be picking her up..." I did the same.

Mom! I thought. She had to know, she knew and kept it from me my entire life. She had us both, and never ever told me I had a sister.

"I have to do something, Mike." I left him standing alone in the living room, I entered the kitchen and picked up the phone.

I dialed my mom's cell phone number. It rang four times before she answered.

"Hello?" she answered sheepishly, she had been expecting this call for whenever I found out.

"Who is Beth, Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Bells. This is why I never let you meet your Dad, it was for the best."

"Is she my sister?"

"Yes, Bella, she is."

"Where you ever going to tell me? or just let me live my entire life not knowing? and then tell me when you were on your death bed?"

"Charlie and I were going to tell you both when you had graduated college. Have you met her yet?"

"No, Mom. Her boyfriend just showed up asking where she was. And there is a room for a teenager in the house. Apparently Charlie gets off early on Fridays, but he sure ain't here Mom."

"Bella don't do this, don't be mad at me."

"I'm sorry, Mom" I said a little more calmly, "just what were you expecting?"

"I just wanted you to be happy, email me tonight, and you know Bells, this is why I made you promise to stay there at least a month. Charlie says you'll love her."

"Charlie doesn't know who I would or wouldn't love, what if she hates me, and thinks I'm taking her dad away?"

"I'm sure she won't Bella, don't be so paranoid."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Bella." I hung up without another word.

I walked into the living room to see Mike on the phone.

"you remember the girl I was talking about, Bella, the one who looks just like you," he paused, "yea well now she's at your house. When are you getting home?" he paused again.

"Well, I'll just wait around here, see you in about half an hour."

"Love you, too"

He shut his phone to turn around to find me there. His eyes grew wide with guilt.

"Yea, well, I'm just gonna, yea." he rambled and turned on the television.

"Whatever," I ran up the stairs.

**Beth's POV**

I got off the plane in Port Angeles to find my dad waiting for me, all smiles.

"Daddy!" I yelled as soon as I saw him. I ran to him for a hug.

"Hey, Beth." I could tell he had missed me.

When we were about half-way home in Dad's crusier. My phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Mike. I answered it with a smile.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Where are you?"

"With Dad, on my way home?" it came out as a question.

"You remember the girl I was talking about, Bella, the one who looks just like you?"

"yea?" another question.

"yea, well, now she's at your house. When are you getting home?"

"about thirty minutes, i think."

"Well, I'll just wait around here, see you in about half an hour."

"Love you."

"Love you, too"

The phone line went dead and I closed my phone.

I looked over at the man driving. "Dad, do you know a girl that looks sorta like me, named Bella?"

"Beth, we need to talk about something.

"Ok," I said cautiously.

"Do you have any guesses why I let you stay with your grandparents for a week?"

"no, I was wondering about that."

"well someone else is going to be living with us."

"And you didn't want her to know you had a teenage daughter right?"

"well sorta, but not how you're thinking, there's no other way to do this, I just have to tell you."

"Ok." I waited.

"you have a sister"

"NO WAY! that's amazing, how much older than me is she?"

"you're happy?"

"yea, how could I not be? I get the sister I've always wanted." I smiled at him.

"Well, she's not just your sister Beth, Bella is your twin."

"What? NO WAY! That's so cool, so wait, why did I have to leave?"

"Well, Bella doesn't exactly know about you yet, but she might have figured out, because she told me a lot of people were comparing to her to some 'Beth Swan'"

"This is way too cool." All I could think about was all the things she and I would do together.

"I'm just upset you didn't tell me earlier"

"I'm just glad you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad? I can't wait!"

I was elated, I really couldn't wait.

**A/N: kinda short, but this is where I'm stopping. I might have the meeting scene up tomorrow. but if not sometimes this week. let me know what you think. REVIEWWWW!**

**-Jade.**


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

**A/N: Little OOC, it was harder to write this scene than I thought it would be. Sorry it took so long! I've been super busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight:(**

**Beth's POV**

I let out a sigh of releif when Dad drove past the sign that declared we were home. Less than 5 minutes until we would be home.

I leaned my head back on the seat and waited to get home.

When I heard the gravel underneath the tires, I knew we were pulling into our driveway. I sat up and climbed out. "Who's truck is that Dad?"

"Bella's."

"Oh, did she drive it here from whereever?"

"From Phenoix, and no, I got it for her."

"you bought her a car? even though I've been waiting on one since I got my permit as a freshman?"

"Well, Beth, I figured you're good as long as you're dating that Newton boy. And I missed out on seventeen years worth of birthday and christmas presents for her."

I didn't respond, knowing he was right.

"Okay, is she here now?"

"she should be."

I didn't wait for him to finish what he was saying, I left all my bags in the crusier and I bounded up our steps, across the pourch and through the front door.

Mike was sitting on our couch watching an infomercial for the sham-wow **(A/N: those are hilarious) **

He stood when he saw me walked in, he walked over and scooped me up in his arms. "Where is she?"

"No, hi Mike? I missed you?"

"Hi, Mike, I missed you, where is she?" I ran into the kitchen not waiting for his answer.

"Yea, missed you too, Beth," he murmured to where I barely heard it.

I looked around every corner of the kitchen, nothing. I heard the quick footsteps coming down the stairs. I walked back into the living room.

Oh. My. God. "Charlie, I don't remember there being a mirror here." was the first thing I ever heard Bella say. I practically attacked her with a hug.

"So you're the infamous Beth? I guess I get why people kept calling me that." She was my exact twin. Other than obvious difference in our taste of clothes, we were clones.

"I can't believe this!" I was much too hyper for my own good. I hugged her again.

"So, I'm Bella," God we even sounded just alike.** (A/N: I don't picture Kristen Stewart as Bella, I hear a much girlier voice, which would be how preppy Beth and regular Bella sound just alike.) **

I screeched, excited. I fully looked at Mike for the first time, "God, I missed you," I gave him a hug.

Having a twin was going to be all I thought it would and more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first night I met Bella, I insisted on a sleepover in my bedroom that I had missed so much. I had followed her into her room and it looked like Dad had decorated it.

"I think we'll need to paint this room next weekend or something," I thought for a moment, "How about pink?"

"I was thinking more of a light subtle blue," she mumbled. If anything was drastically different as far as my sister and me, it was that she was much quieter than me, and seemed to be sort of... well a loner.

I noticed the comforter for the first time, it was a lavendar with a light blue border.

"That's perfect!" I told her, "it will match the comforter. and new curtains, most deffinately"

She nodded along in agreeance.

I couldn't wait to go back to school with my new sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

I heard Charlie's crusier pull up. I looked out the window to see him with 3 bags and no help. I wondered to myself where Beth was. I heard the front door swing open loudly.

"Where is she?" I heard a scream, she even sounded just like me.

"No, hi Mike? I missed you?" I heard Mike say offensively.

"Hi, Mike, I missed you, where is she?" I heard what I assumed where her footsteps walking around the house.

I quickly ran down the stairs, actually excited to meet my twin sister. I saw Mike point into the kitchen and saw her run out.

Oh. My. God. "Charlie, I don't remember there being a mirror here." was the first thing I ever said in front of her. She pratically attacked me with a hug. Which made me curious, how we could be so different and still be related.

"So you're the infamous Beth? I guess I get why people kept calling me that." She was my exact twin. Other than obvious difference in our taste of clothes, we were clones.

"I can't believe this!" She was so hyper. She gave me another hug. I was reminded of a tall Alice.

"So, I'm Bella," I told her, even though I was sure Charlie had told her.

She screeched, excited. She looked at Mike for the first time, "God, I missed you," She had to stand on her tiptoes to give him a hug.

Having a twin was going to be interesting.

**A/n: I know this is really short, but it's been so long since I've posted, I felt bad about having to wait. The first day at school will be up in a week or so, this weekend if at all possible,**

**-Jade.**


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6.

**A/N: I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how to write the scene where Edward saves Bella from the van, thats what this was going to be, but I need help, PLEASE REVIEW OR P.M. WITH IDEAS! this is mostly a filler, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: It would be a dream to own Twilight, but I don't.**

**Edward's POV (the first day the twins come to school together)**

Beth Swan had returned to her normal schedule, she was still in my English class as she had always been. Talking and trying to show off that she had a twin, even though anyone who had a brain cell there wasn't many simularities in Bella and Beth. My day passed dullfully slow until lunch rolled around.

This was the first time I had ever actually seen the two together, any of the doubts that were left in any person's mind were disproved. The girls' were sitting in the direct middle of the cafeteria, providing my family with a better veiw of the group.

I watched as Beth sat on the table, hogging all the glory and attention unintentionally. Bella sat in the corner of the same table, reading a worn out book. She never wanted to be the center of anyone's attention. Too sadly, as of now, she was the center of mine. and from their thoughts, most of my family's too.

Alice tried to hide the grimace I could tell she was sending Beth. She wanted to be the best friend in Bella's life, that they told secrets and had makeovers and went shopping. It was painfully obvious, even for someone who couldn't read minds.

Rosalie wasn't trying to hide any of her emotions, she could tell our family was taking too much interest in the Swans' and decided it was too much.

Emmett didn;t have many thoughts that he didn't share out loud, he was mostly thinking about ways to calm down his wife.

Jasper was very simular, hating to see Alice in pain, but found it the perfect opportunity to think of her birthday coming up since she was distracted.

All I could think about was that I had my next class with Bella Swan.

I was already sitting at our table when she walked in. She flashed me a smile, I turned away before I could do anything to rash.

"Did I do something to you?" she asked me in her beautiful voice. She was hurt, and it was my fault.

After a long moment I turned to look at her, "We can't be friends, I'm sorry Bella. It's safer for the both of us."

She nodded and left the Biology class.

**Bella's POV**

I left Beth as I made my way to Biology. All I could think about was how I would get to see Edward.

He was waiting at our lab table, just as I had suspected, I smiled, but he just turned the other cheek. _Wow, really?_ i thought about how rude that was.

He knew for sure who I was and yet he still acted like I hit his mom with my big red truck.

"Did I do something to you?" I confronted him.

He didn't even look my way. After a moment, he turned to me, "We can't be friends, I'm sorry Bella. It's safer for the both of us."

The way his musical voice penetrated my heart was unfair. The cruel words hit home. I nodded and left the classroom before the class started.

I had no idea what to do, I was so paranoid about getting in trouble. I walked off of the campus and sat in the woods that weren't that far away. I worked on writing an English essay that was due soon.

I heard the bell ring letting students out of the current class and into the last class of day. I figured I had to go. Beth was in my class and would rat me out at home if I didn't attend class.

I made my way to the gym. I bumped into my worse nightmare. Edward Cullen ran into to me going into the spanish class.

He sent a shiver through my body and didn't even turn around to apologize.

When I entered the gym Beth put her arm around me lovingly. "What's wrong, twinsie?" she asked me.

"Boy troubles," I put in a way that she would understand. She nodded. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"No one really."

"Don't worry about it, we'll chat tonight." She left me to join the others in the bleachers.

**Beth's POV**

I saw Bella enter the gym, I put my arm around her. "What's wrong, twinsie?" I asked, she looked mad about something.

"Boy troubles," and then it made sense. I had seen her eyeing the infamous Edward Cullen, the boy all the girls want, at lunch earlier today. but oddly enough he had been eyeing back. just maybe Edward had finally met his match. Which would make me happy for Bella because she's so shy.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I played it off.

"No one really," but I saw her eyes light up as she was obviously thinking about him.

"Don't worry about it, we'll chat tonight." I left trying to keep my lips sealed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, who's this boy that you're having trouble with?" I asked even though I was quite sure who it was. It was later that night and we were both sitting in my bed, having just finished our homework.

"It's really unimportant." She tucked her hair behind her ear and avoided eye contact with me.

"You can tell me," I begged her to tell me, I moved closer waiting for her to say something.

She finally looked up at me. I could tell she was having second thoughts about opening up. She bit her lip, "Edward Cullen," she said slower than humanly possible.

**A/N:I know it's really short. but i need your help**

**please pm or reveiw.**

**i love your alerts, but REVEIWS are so appreciated.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to post im so busy lately. we just started new classes and its hectic.**

**REVEIW!**

**-jade.**


End file.
